Going Away
by Lizardastra
Summary: Bella has to go away with Edward this is not through her own choice. She doesnt know why Edward wont tell her. Will she be able to go home. What's wrong with Charlie Sorry really bad at doing a Summary
1. I want to know

My feet were beginning to her. My truck was in for service I had to walk. It was sunny so Edward couldn't come into school, but it was nice weather and I wasn't too bothered. My feet wouldn't take me any quicker. As I got to the end of my road I broke into a run. Edward was going to be at my house. During yet another trig lectures I got a text from him telling me to meet him at my house. I didn't ask any questions I was happy that I was going to see him. He hasn't been out for over a week. I used to love the sun now it makes me sad as I won't see his breathtaking smile and heart stopping topaz eyes. I got to my house he was in the shade of a tree as he don't want to dazzle drivers going past a causing a road traffic accident. He was casually leaning against the tree to look more human. But his head was serious.

My face turned into ear to ear wide grin. I ran towards him at throw myself at him. He pulled me away and put his hands on my shoulders. I looked at him with a confused look. Sadness was filling his eyes. My head was full of questions but I couldn't find my voice. When I had finally found my voice and said "Edward" was all I could say. Then Alice had danced to my side and Jasper on her other side. Jasper has been taking lesson on his self control and now has overcome his issue and now can be around me.

"Bella, I think it was best if you can back to our house with us. " Alice said in a calm voice

"Why? What's happened" I turned and noticed that Charlie's car was in the drive "But Charlie is home he will be worried about me"

"Bella, please" was all Edward could say to me

I nodded and Edward held me safely in his arms, Jasper was at his side. Alice had ran on ahead to tell the rest of the Cullen's I was coming.

We arrived in no time. Edwards set me down on the top step, Jasper already had the door open for me. As I walked in Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett who them as soon as he eyes saw me he jumped up and came and gave me a big bear hugs.

"Can't breathe"

He placed me back on the floor and I got my breath back

"Sorry keep on forgetting you need to breathe. Nice to see you, been ages"

I smiled. Carlisle and Esme were talking in the corner of the room too quick and quiet for me to understand. Alice and Jasper sat at the foot of the stairs. I stood there for a minute taking in the room.

"Alice & Edward, what is it you want to tell me? You brought me here to tell me something. So what is it?" The Cullens all turned to look at me. Carlisle was at Edward side a said something to him quickly along the lines of "you have to tell her"

"Bella, we brought you here to tell you something about Charlie."

She looked at Edward, I looked up at him he eyes said a thousand word but I couldn't understand them.


	2. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer : I dont own anything I am not Stephanie Meyer**

**Thank you to TCD, LadyBug, tamiland and GeniusByBirth a big didgital hug to you and a bag of skittles**

**So here is Chapter 2**

* * *

"Bella, please calm down" Edward said calmly

"How can I calm down? Something had happened to Charlie. He is my dad. Don't keep this from me" I shouted back at him

Emmett was shocked that from my outburst. Esme was at my side she held my hand tightly.

"Bella, Charlie has gone missing we have checked the house he has taken nothing not even his passport we think that someone took him. But we found a note on the small table by the phone"

She handed me the note, in scruffy handwriting it said:

Bella Swan, We have your dad. You will be next! Please don't get the police involved we don't want anyone to get hurt do we? But I am sure your vampire boyfriend Edward and his family will help you. Phone when you get this

Speak soon

X

My face was frozen in shock. I looked up at Edward he eyes were staring at the floor. I searched through my pockets for a phone I began dialling the number the note had on the back. Edward stopped me

"Alice had already given them a call they won't say much but they are saying that they want to meet you tonight at Lewistown in Montana" Edward stood in front of me holding both of my hands.

My eyes filled with tears _Why me? Montana was so far away! We might not make it in time. What will happen to Charlie?_

"How are we going to get there? What time do they want to meet?"

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. One thing I didn't understand was how they know me and about Edward and his family. I wanted answers to these questions but the main thing I wanted was to get Charlie back and safe. But the one question flew into my mind _would they tell Charlie about Edward secret?_

"Edward, do you know if Charlie is ok? What am I going to do? I have to go home I have to get some clothes. But I can't go home because the last person that was in the house was an intruder." I looked up at his face. His crooked smile grew on his face.

"Do you not remember that we have had time to sort things out? Alice has already been in and got what you need. Your stuff is all in the car in the garage. Emmett is going to go and get your truck and hide it in the garage. This is when you are not in school tomorrow people don't go to your house and see you truck there."

He looked at Emmett who disappeared out if the door and into the forest. I can't believe that everyone was doing stuff for me. Rosalie just sat on the sofa and stared at me with an angry expression on her face; I know that she hated me and didn't want her family to get involved with me but they decided not to listen to her. Edward noticed me looking at Rosalie and gave her stern glare she looked away and stared at the television. Alice came dancing into the room holding a piece of paper. She handed it to Edward she smiled up at him, his face was expressionless.

"This is flight booking for you, Bella, Jasper and me"

She looked down at me she was excited; I didn't understand why. Edward sighed.

"Alice I should have known that you were going to be coming."

"There is a mall that it full of the best shops. Bella seeing you wardrobe you are definitely coming with me" she squealed in delight and skipped off. Jasper looks at me and smiled apologetically for Alice.

"I should have known that Alice would see the good side of this. I will tell her to back off with the shopping trip" he said shaking his head

"No, it fine my wardrobe really does need changing. At least let her have some fun she has been stuck in here for the past week. Not been able to shop must be killing her" I smiled

Alice ran is hugged me and laughed

"See Edward I told she would. You were wrong again!" she said poking her tongue out at him.

I laughed Edward should have learnt by now not to make assumptions for me.

It didn't seem an hour ago that I got told the news. I had already been given dinner by Edward it was really nice. The rest looked disgusted at it. But now I was sitting in the back of the car sitting next to Alice. She was so excited I thought the roof of the car was going to some flying off. She was already discussing with me what shop we were going to go in. I smiled and nodded all the way through it seemed utterly boring but I wanted to make Alice happy. We got to the airport it was dark, we checked in. I looked at the departures board for our flight. But as I found it, I realised it said that the plane was going to be delayed. Everything seemed to be against me. Edward kept asking if I wanted anything to eat or drink. How could I eat I was worried sick about Charlie. Edward had only just managed to force me to eat before. Time was ticking away too quickly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review and say any ideas you may have too**

**Lizzie**

**x**


	3. Visions

**Hey thanks to my readers TCD, LadyBug, taniland, GeniusByBirth and Sarah91**

**Here is chapter 3. I think they are getting longer**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The delay time, checking in and getting on the plane all seemed a blur and it felt that time was slipping through my fingers like sand. Edward held me my hand the whole time; Alice finally toned down and started to talk to Jasper who seemed delighted to get some attention. I could see how much he adored Alice and how much she adored him; it was so cute! I sit on the plane it was beginning to get dark outside. I stared out of the window thinking what would happen tonight and what the consequences of what do would be. At the moment nothing mattered more to me than Charlie.

"Bella, everything will be ok." Edward looked at me concerned I didn't realise but tears were filling my eyes just think about Charlie. Edward squeezed my hand. I looked at my watch 4.05 should be in the kitchen getting Charlie's dinner ready before he got home. I was thinking of treating him tonight and giving him his favourite; but not instead I was going across the country to save him from someone who might hurt me or someone else I love. A thought hit my mind and I gasped. Edwards head swiftly turned towards mine

"What's the matter?" he looked deep into my eyes, I couldn't find my voice. Alice and Jasper had stopped mid conversation and were staring at me.

"What about Renee? If they know me and have Charlie what about Renée and Phil?" jasper, Edward and Alice froze in place.

"Edward, we hadn't thought of this. How could I miss this?" Jasper took her hand and comforted her, then her eyes when glazed over. She was having a vision, Edward concentrated on her mind. Her face went back to normal and she smiled at me it was a fake smile it didn't reach her eyes. Jasper then did what he always did play with my emotions and made me calm. Then the hostess started her demonstrations of in case of emergency. I didn't take any notice none of us did we already knew it inside out and back to front.

Edward stared straight ahead deep in thought I never disturbed him when he was like this. Jasper and Alice talked to low and quick for any human to hear. But no attention was drawn by this as we were at the back of the plane. We had been on the plane for half an hour Edward hadn't said a word since Alice's vision. Jasper and Alice tried to keep me occupied in conversation while Edward was like this but it didn't help. By the time the conversation finished I was back to thinking I could do this properly as Jasper was playing with my emotions and changing them; I know he does this because he cares but it can be very frustrating at times because I know he is doing it. It must be weird for someone else who knows that he isn't doing it and think they are going mad. But they probably were too interested by his perfect face and body and how much they want him and they must despise Alice (if they were a girl).

"Alice, what did you see in your vision?" she turned to look at me Edward looked at her. She looked back at me and smiled

"Bella don't get too worried, I only saw you and your dad reunited and you were getting ready to go home. Everything was fine." Edward then turned and looked at me

"You got all worked up over the vision it was just nothing I saw it myself" Edward said and crooked smile grew on his face.

"Then why have you been in such deep though? Does Charlie know about your secret?" I answered once I got my breath back I wish he would stop dazzling me like that.

"I was just thinking who the person who took Charlie, also was and thinking if they wouldn't go to the trouble of going all the way to Jacksonville to take Renée. But I also don't think they did. I don't think they would tell Charlie about us they wouldn't want him to really freak out butthey may have asked him questions to find if he knows but they wouldn't have said anything." He gave me a reassuring look.

Part of me believed him, but something was not right; like he wasn't lying to me or was not telling me the whole truth. I didn't think they told me everything about the vision. I wanted everything they told me to be everything but part of me knew it wasn't.

A few times the hostess came over and offered up food and drink but we refused, but after the third time for us to seem normal, Edward ordered a drink and a snack for all of us. But none of us would eat but at least it would stop her coming over to check on us all the time.

The flight seemed to go on forever. Then finally the seatbelt light lit up and the pilot told us that we would be landing soon. I couldn't wait to get off the plane the atmosphere felt strange and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. It took forever to get off the plane. I went to the toilet Alice followed me as always. When I was away from Jasper all of my worry and anxiety came back to me all at once. I should be used to the shock of all of my real emotions coming back after being around Jasper but it must be my human instincts kicking in.

Alice never seemed to ease; she was always trying to keep me talking but not like she was normally and casually. After she stopped to think of something else to start talking about, I asked straight out.

"When do we have to meet up with the people who have Charlie?" she looked down at her watch.

"Well we have about 4 hours tilled then. Don't worry about it" she smiled

"If we still have 4 hours I am sure the mall is still open, we could shop still we drop" I said trying to sound enthusiastic and hoping she would take it

She squealed in delight this got the attention of the people in the toilets and she hugged me. Right, Edward would take that we were going to go shopping and would leave us alone as he never wants to be in a mile radius of Alice when she is on a shopping spree; especially in a new mall she wants to explore. But it also gave me time to question her, she couldn't and wouldn't lie to me as she never has done before.

We walked out the toilet well, Alice was dragging me she has a smile on her face and I smiled to glad to Alice so happy. Edward looked at me apoplectically as he read Alice's mind.

"Bella and me are going shopping!" she said in excitement. Jasper and Edward looked at me I shrugged my shoulders

"It was my idea, it should be fun" they both seem content, Edward was a bit shock he knew that I hated shopping but he knew that I did it to make Alice happy and he couldn't argue with me about that.

"See you later, text us the details of the hotel" Alice said over her shoulder to the boy who stood there a little shocked but happy.

Alice I ran outside and grabbed the first taxi. She started discussing what we would do first. I smiled at her plans she was a bit surprised at my sudden change of heart to go to the mall but was excited that she had someone to go with.

I would wait till we got a drink before I started firing the questions about what was really going on. It sounded like an evil plan but I wanted and needed to know.

We pulled up outside the door of the mall it was bustling with people.

"I really need a drink after all the talk could we go and get a coffee?" she seemed happy with my demand and agreed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**

**Lizzie x**


End file.
